Cazadores
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Cuando la maldad crece sin control. Cuando la justicia llega para el mejor postor. Cuando la maldad se acepta y la bondad se desprecia. Cuando el inocente paga las culpas del ruin… porque la paciencia se agota y la esperanza escasea…


**Cazadores**

 **Cuando la maldad crece sin control. Cuando la justicia llega para el mejor postor. Cuando la maldad se acepta y la bondad se desprecia. Cuando el inocente paga las culpas del ruin… porque la paciencia se agota y la esperanza escasea…**

Cuando uno es niño, escucha las enseñanzas de los padres, maestros e incluso los consejos de gente cercana. Bueno, no siempre se lo escucha de inmediato pero siempre están estos presentes. Cuando uno es niño, es instruido con dos formas de pensar: lo que es bueno y es malo. No hay manera de que esta enseñanza sea pasada por alto, son raros los casos en los que esto pasa. Cuando uno es niño, lo malo se limita a mentir, a no saludar, al ser descortés y cosas de esa magnitud. Cosas sencillas, por así decirlo. Cuando uno es niño, todo es más sencillo, siempre y cuando seas de los años antiguos, porque ahora ser niño no es lo que era antes.

Hace mucho que no pensaba en ello. Hace mucho que dejo de pensar en lo que era ser un niño, o en lo que estos disfrutan en esa etapa.

El mundo es más gris – susurro al ver como dos niños competían por quien limpiaba más rápido el parabrisas de un auto – en qué momento se perdió el amor? - desvió la mirada y con los puños apretados, observo como caminaban por las mismas calles mujeres embarazadas – es que no se dan cuenta?, es que no ven lo que pasa? – Se pregunto y con una sonrisa irónica negó – ellas piensan que la vida es comprada. Que vivirán hasta ver sus nietos y más. No saben que la muerte nos asecha y llega sin avisar, sin importarle si tenemos o no responsabilidad – dejo salir un suspiro, antes de poner en marcha su auto –

Es irónico que lo digas, sabes? – chasqueo la lengua al escuchar esa voz dentro de sus pensamientos – te estamos esperando, piensas demorar más?, los chicos piensa pedir un café o el almuerzo y cena, si sigues demorando –

Es que no puedo tener privacidad siquiera en mis pensamientos? –

Te estuve llamando al celular – se excuso – debes poner más atención – escucho su risa –

Llego en dos minutos – diciendo ello bloqueo su mente. Odiaba que su compañero hiciera eso –

***M***

Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer – fue lo que escucho ni al bien piso el lugar de reunión, una casa de campo alejada de toda civilización –

Tengo cosas que hacer – se encogió de hombros –

Todos tenemos cosas que hacer – gruño uno de ellos – pero nos damos el tiempo –

Como digas – desvió la mirada al exterior, siempre gusto de los lugares campestres –

Desde cuando tiene Corona? – sus mirada dejo la naturaleza, para concentrarla en quien había dicho eso –

Corona?, no creo que sea mejor que la tuya – respondió sin inmutarse o siquiera distorsionar su voz -

Niños, niños – trato de disipar el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando – aquí nadie tiene Corona, DM déjalo en paz y tú una disculpa no estaría mal, te llevamos esperando por una hora – el peli azul sonrió con sorna, mientras el otro desvió su mirada –

Odiaba esas reuniones. Odiaba, el reunirse cada mes para hablar sobre lo mismo. No había cambios, no había resultados. Todo era en vano. El mundo estaba podrido, no había solución para ello, por más que ellos trataran de deshacerse del mal, este jamás parecía disminuir por muy el contrario parecía aumentar cada día más.

***M***

Cambios?, habría algún resultado diferente si los cambiaban?, él no lo creía. Ya estaba cansado de luchar contra la corriente. Ya estaba arto de buscar la luz detrás de un inmenso túnel. Ya estaba cansado de esperar un arcoíris después de ese diluvio. Ya no le veía caso a nada…

Podrías ver más allá – suspiro. Cuantas veces le había dicho que no entrara a su mente. –

Solo llévanos, si? – El otro sonrió y asintió – aun no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta fe – sabía que su amigo aun leía su mente por ello, lo pensó –

Fe es la **certeza** de lo que se espera y la convicción de lo que no **se ve –** contesto el otro y le sonrió – no?, siempre confiare en ello –

Me gustaría que fuera tan simple – no se dijo más, no. Solo dejo que el espacio y el tiempo se distorsionaran para así poder cambiar de lugar – cuanto le gustaría poder tener esa misma confianza que su compañero. Cuantas veces no lo deseo -

***M***

Cuál es el caso? - dejo a un lado la carpeta brindada –

Corrupción –

De qué tipo? –

Hay de todo– rio con ironía al escuchar esa respuesta – tráfico de terrenos, trata de personas, corrupción de ministros y oficiales, alteración de documentos, usurpación de funciones…-

Ya entendí – corto al ver que el encargado continuaría – cuál es el más grave –

Pues, hay un asunto que me está molestando hace un par de meses – el encargado se rasco la nuca – encarcelamiento injustificado – expreso antes de pasarle una nueva carpeta –

Injustificado? – levanto una ceja y se puso a revisar el caso –

Exacto – no desvió su mirada de la carpeta pero supo que expresión tenía el hombre – se mantiene cautivo a la clave para resolver este caso y poder al fin poner tras las rejas a ese delincuente –

Que cargos se le atribuyen? – por el momento solo escucharía al hombre de cabello celeste, ya después investigaría más al fondo el caso –

Desobedecer órdenes de superior, allanamiento y otras cosas que me parecen absurdas –¿?- la mirada de sus superior le pidió que se explicara – no hay pruebas suficientes y ya en repetidas veces se ha demostrado su inocencia. Seguía órdenes. Un compañero de su unidad se encargo de dar su testimonio…- detuvo sus palabras y dejo salir un suspiro – fue asesinado el día que había sido llamado a declarar, eso debía ser una prueba a favor, pero el juez decidió pasarla por alto –

Entiendo – se dejo caer en la silla con hastió, cuantos casos parecidos había visto – tomare el caso – el hombre sonrió al escucharlo – deseo todos lo relacionado con este…quiero que se lo hagas saber a todos los que estén involucrados en ello, Orfeo – el hombre inclino levemente la cabeza desconcertado – solo hazlo – asevero sin dar más explicación, a lo que el otro asintió y salió a cumplir lo ordenado – si la corrupción es tan grande como estoy seguro lo es, la ratas serán atraídas por el queso fresco – pensó –

Ratas? Queso? – rodo los ojos cuantas veces le había dicho que dejara de hacer eso – quieres comer? – odiaba la manera tan tranquila de su compañero de ver todo –

Eres extraño, lo sabías? – se puso de pie y tomo su chaqueta –

Enserio?, la mayoría cree que tu lo eres – le miro con inocencia que el otro creyó que era imposible que uno de sus grupo pudiera tener –

Dale, vamos – paso a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro –

 *****M*****

 **PV: si! al fin pude terminar este capitulo! viva, viva! -**

 **Ikki: y? - ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: como y?, mi lindo Ikki llevo dos meses con este fic y nada mi cerebro se estaba sobre calentando...-**

 **Ikki: conoces lo que es cerebro? -**

 **PV: mas que tú, si - n.-**

 **Ikki: eso dices... -**

 **PV: ya bueno, besos!**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ -**


End file.
